pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Airell Minhyuk/Idea for Patapon 4
My Idea for Patapon 4 From Airell Minhyuk * Patapon 1's nemesis is Zigoton. * Patapon 2's nemesis is Karmen and Akumapon. * Patapon 3's nemesis is Bonedeth. * My idea for patapon 4's nemesis is Cyrpus. Story : After they find Earthend with the silver hoshipon and build Patapole back. One night they all are talking each other, and Sliver Hoshipon talk about the archifiend and bonedeth. Suddenly Cyrpus units attack all the patapon tribe and kidnap Meden. Then all the Cyrpus back and start to call all the archifiend and add 3 powerful archifiend. Can Patapon save the princess and all the tribes ? Tribe : * Spear class Yarida, 1. Piekron, Wooyari, Naineji (Patapon who wear a scroll and triple combination weapon such as shiv, bomb, kunai or dagger only) 2. Kibadda, Pyokorider, Zolkye (Patapon who wear a hat and ride an elephant and wear weapon such as Pike, Greatblade or Greatsword only) 3. Cannasault, Charibasa, Sharyom (Patapon who wear a hat and ride chariot and wear greatshield only) * Shield class Taterazay, 4. Guardira, Grenburr, Omiorso (Patapon who wear shoulder and double combination weapon such as Greatblade, Greatsword or Greatshield only) 5. Tondenga, Myamsar, Rulido (Patapon who wear a hat and One shield and one weapon such as Greatblade or Greatsword only) 6. Destrobo, Bowmunk, Relicaser (Patapon who wear double combination weapon such as arm or claw only) * Archer class Yumiyacha, 7. Alosson, Cannogabang, Dertans (Patapon who wear a hat, a mantle and weapon such as Slingshot, bow or longbow only) 8. Pingrek, Ohooroc, Yubirge (Patapon who wear shoes and weapon such as cane or magic wand) 9. Wondabarrapa, Jamsch, Zontarom (Patapon who wear a mantle and weapon such as Trumpet, Flute or Saxophone only) * Hobby class, 10. Keifag (Patapon who wear shoes and 2 pistol) 11. Quipole (Patapon who wear shoulder and Sycthe) 12. Gramopol (An Avatar Patapon wear hat and Rod) 13. Muhilmy (Patapon who wear helm, Pistol and bomb) 14. Dumpyo (Patapon who wear bomb and Greatshield) New Feature : * On the first time play the game only a piece of map we have * 8th places are Old Village and the stupid monster, Ring of Dilligent, Library of Dilligent and Room of Failure. * 9th places are The Living River and the Dare spirit, Field of truth, Cheteau of Truth and Rooftop of Dare. * 10th paces are Horrible Gate, Lake of trust, Temple Ruin of Trust and Pillars of Wise. * Boss 7th are Goruru and Gorl * Boss 8th are Zaknel and Dokaknel * Boss 9th are Arch Pandara and The Other Vessel * Boss 10th are GomeruCyrpus and Gomarucyrpus * Gomerucyrpus is a one eye giant yellow dragon who hold a box called phanteo box, he can change his body into three transformation : Dragon, Lion and Big Phanteo Box. Patapon will go into the pantheo box if the box dissappered and the eat patapon from below the earth. * 3 Archifiend : Truth, Trust and Dilligent * 3 new monster : Fronsta (big ladybug), Medussa, and Freinkenstein * Minigame and other feature can be unlock after you repair it with materials and ka-chings, first you must save the engineer. * All the Dark Hero can be played on Class Change, So there are 5 types. * Archifiend of Dilligent symbol's is like 2 triangle similiar to square. * Archifiend of Trust symbol's is like 2 triangle similiar to pentagram. * Archifiend of Truth symbol's is like 2 triangle similiar to big triangle. * Patapon 4 Dark Hero's are : 1. General of Valor, with Rage Claws 2. Princess of Purity, with Lust Pike 3. Prince of Justice, with Pride Horn 4. Minister of Earnestness, with Greed Sycthe 5. Knight of Restraint, with Gluttony Halberd 6. Guardian of Adamance, with Indolance Shield 7. Archer of Tolerance, with Jealous Cannon 8. Concelor of Dilligent, with Failure Rod 9. Quenn of Truth, with Dare Flute or Dare Trumpet 10. King of Trust, with Wise Pistol Category:Blog posts